Matoro (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Matoro was a Ko-Matoran who became a Toa of Ice and later a Turaga of Ice during the Brotherhood of Makuta’s invasion of the Southern Matoran Universe. He proceeded Turaga Tuyet as the leader of Metru-Nui in the Fractures Universe until his death. History Early Life Similarly to the majority of Turaga of Ice, Matoro began his life as a Ko-Matoran on Spherus Magna. After aiding in the construction of the Matoran Universe, he was placed in Metru-Nui. As a Matoran, he spent much of his early life in Ko-Metru, where he ran a small Rahi-selling business called Matoro's Rahi. Through this job, he became familiar with the language of Rahi. Brotherhood Invasion Due to the absence of Makuta Teridax in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta's inevitable quest for universal domination became a less-coordinated, wild bid for power. Without Teridax's strategic mind or knowledge of the Matoran Universe's inner mechanics, the Makuta launched an open rebellion. Sensing the uprising but unable to intervene due to the inner turmoil that the Brotherhood's actions had caused, Mata Nui became intent upon returning to Spherus Magna. When the Great Spirit Robot did return to the devastated remains of Spherus Magna, however, Mata Nui's operating system developed a fault. Owing to the universal spread of the Brotherhood's invasion, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe were unable to fulfill their duties. Thus, Mata Nui fell into a state of disrepair. Recognizing the extent of this fault, the Order of Mata Nui emerged from secrecy and established a unified counter-rebellion to combat the Brotherhood of Makuta. The Order was also known to have gathered all Matoran who were destined to become Toa. Matoro was one such Matoran and was given a Toa Stone, which contained Toa Power sacrificed by Toa Naho, who had been injured during the War. Matoro was trained with his fellow Toa Inika, a group of Toa who were considered the prized champions of the Order of Mata Nui. Toa Takanuva served as an honorary member of their team. War Matoro managed to survive a large duration of the War in active service of an Order of Mata-Nui combat regiment. He participated in a number of key battles before ending his military career at the Battle of the Southern Island Chain. During this particular conflict, Matoro saved the life of a Le-Matoran named Carnac, who was critically injured by a Rahkshi of Fragmentation and was rendered immobile. Had Matoro not intervened, the Matoran would have been killed. Feeling that he owed the Toa a considerable debt, Carnac began to believe that his integrity rested upon him returning his thanks to the Toa of Ice. Shortly after this battle, however, Matoro acquired a back injury and was unable to continue fighting. Fortunately, he managed to beat a retreat when the Order of Mata Nui forces were overwhelmed by Rahkshi. Ruler of Metru-Nui Separated from the rest of the Toa Inika, Matoro returned to Metru-Nui and aided in defending the island from the few attackers who attempted to besiege it. However, when it became apparent that he could not return to full health, Matoro decided to settle for a quieter life as a retired Toa. However, as Turaga Tuyet was voted out of power over the controversy caused by her armistice that ended the Toa/Dark Hunter War, the residents of Metru-Nui were eager for a leader with military experience to take her place to provide bolder, more able direction than she had. By popular demand, Toa Matoro was nominated for the position and eventually became the leader of Metru-Nui. However, Matoro later employed Turaga Vilnius as his official adviser and as Metru-Nui's Foreign Minister and summoned a number of other surviving Turaga from around the Matoran Universe to form a Council. Around this time, however, a number of Order of Mata Nui servants arrived on the island with the Kanohi Avohkii after the stronghold in which they were protecting it was destroyed in a Brotherhood of Maktua raid. One of the servants was the Le-Matoran named Carnac, who Matoro had saved during in the Battle of the Southern Island Chains. Feeling he owed his life to the Toa, Carnac attempted to return the favor by becoming Matoro's personal body guard. When the Vahki Law Enforcement was dispatched to fight in the war, Carnac was offered the position. Roughly a year ago, however, Matoro sacrificed his Toa Power to create the Toa Metru of that Universe. Golden Age To be Written After dying, Matoro was reincarnated on the Red Star, as part of the Star's primary function. However, the return mechanism of the Star had since malfunctioned, and Matoro was trapped in the Star along with other revived beings. Abilities and Traits Being a Ko-Matoran, Matoro would have possessed a minuscule amount of control over the element of Ice. As such, he was able to endure severely cold temperatures. However, as a Toa, Matoro later gained the ability to manipulate, create, and absorb Ice. Upon becoming a Turaga, the extent of these powers were diminished. Weapons As a Matoran, Matoro carried a Kanoka Disk Launcher and wore a Powerless Akaku. As a Toa, Matoro was given an Energized Ice Sword. His Kanohi Iden, which he had been given by the Order of Mata Nui in order to test him with the temptation of using an immoral Kanohi, also became a Great Kanohi and allowed him to project his spiritual form. He was also given an Energized Ice Sword upon his transformation. However, this weapon was damaged at one point. Under unclear circumstances though, he was able to replace it with the Spear of Fusion. Upon becoming a Turaga, Matoro was presented with the Fusion Staff, which later became the badge of office for the Leader of Metru Nui. Matoro's Great Kanohi Iden also became a Noble Iden. Upon his death, Matoro's Staff of Fusion has handed to his successor, Turaga Vilnius. Trivia *The fact that Matoro wears an Iden indicates that the Toa Inika went off in search of Voya Nui, similarly to the Core BIONICLE Universe and traveled through Karzahni accidentally. However, it is more than likely that that the Order of Mata Nui recognized Matoro's destiny to possess the Ignika and that the Iden was given to him upon his transformation, similarly to how events transpired in the Core BIONICLE Universe. *As Matoro survived his time as a Toa, the Toa Inika would have had a different destiny. *Matoro ruled over Metru Nui for around 1,000 years until his death. Appearances *''Whispers in the Dark'' - First Appearance *''Over Your Shoulder'' *''Zero Hour'' *''Frozen Calling'' - Mentioned *''Vendetta'' - Mentioned *''Judgment Day'' - To be Written See Also *Matoro's Brickshelf Gallery Category:Turaga Category:Ice Category:Toa Category:Toa of Ice Category:Matoran Category:Ko-Matoran